theremainingfandomcom-20200215-history
FURY Virus
FURY is actually a bacterial infection that passes from host to host by fluid transfer most commonly from victims surviving the initial attack but still being bitten. The bacteria eats away parts of the frontal lobe affecting a small percentage of its victims differently. The majority of the victims of the FURY virus become aggressive with an insatiable desire to feed on anyone and anything. A small percentage of the infected stay passive. Among the "Infected" are a sub group or classification called many different things in different areas where there are still survivors. In the United Eastern States they are called "Hunters" or more commonly "Primals" and in Texas they are called Teepios for Infected "2.0". First Outbreak The Bacterium was small enough to be aerosolized and passed through the air from infected to non infected in close proximity. Mucus left by infected subjects by coughing, sneezing, and wiping of the nose could remain contagious for 24 hours outside the body. During the first month the onset symptoms were slower. It would take up to a week for the infected to reach the final stages of the infection. During the first month of the infection it would mutate and grow much larger. The infected host would loose all sense of reasoning, loss of language skills, and suffer from hyper-aggression. Their core body temperatures would rise dramatically along with a substantial increase in their metabolism rates. With the same intestinal tract that every human has the infected's body are not able to process raw meat and extract all the nutrients from it. So the infected can eat constantly and never truly satisfy their needs. Jacob Weber fed an infected subject 3000 calories a day and in a week the subject lost 13 pounds. Few months after the outbreak Infected victims rech final stages within 72 hours depending on severity of initial infection. The Virus has mutated into a much larger form. Too big to be aerosolized and absorbed through the skin. It's lifespan outside the infected body has been shortened to just a minute outside it's host. The only known way to contract the infection is blood to blood, blood to mucus, mucus to blood and mucus to mucus. Mucus to mucus is less likely mode of infection. Standard Infected The standard infected individual will eat anything it sees with the exception of other infected. They are seen to travel in groups together and act like a swarm when they see food, living or dead. Groups of infected leaving the major metropolitan areas have been seen to be up to a million strong. They travel the landscape like locust consuming everything in their path. They are attracted by loud noises such as gunshots. Mutated Infected The infected in this new Classification are mutated or "evolved" to be larger than most. Their arms reach farther down to their knees and end with their hands tipped in claw like fingers. Their jaws and mouth are larger than normal. The muscles that cover their body are pronounced and well defined showing their pronounced strength. They move quickly on all fours able to keep up with vehicles going up to 30 MPH. Their speed and agility make them excellent hunters. The Primals hunt with all their senses but their sense of smell is assumed to be enhanced to allow them to locate their prey. It is known that these Primals hunt in packs that are made up of mostly male sex. They are known to hunt the easiest prey available to them. First they primarily hunted the regular infected as they posed little risk compared to their speed and agility but as the regular infected began to die off due to starvation and inclement weather they Primals began to hunt humans more and more. Primals do live in "Dens" across the landscape. Mostly these dens have been found inside buildings of the old world before the infection while some dens have been found in thickets in the forest. Some of these dens have been found to hold pregnant females. It is known among some of the higher officials in the United Eastern States that the Primals are now breeding and their mutation due to the FURY virus are causing the newborn infected babies to grow and mature at a much faster rate. The first infected child to be captured by Captain Lee Harden and his team was discovered to be between 2 and 16 years old. Much of her teeth and bone structure showed that she was more likely 2 years old but her size appeared thirteen. It was confirmed that she was already menstruating and able to breed. It is believed that Primals will out breed humans and over run humans in a few years time. The Primals, while they have lost their frontal lobe and capability of speech have shown that they can communicate with each other in a very primitive way most commonly when hunting. They have also displayed a high capability of problem solving when trying to find weak spots in defences. One report stated that the Primals were able to discard a tracker attached to one of them and set a trap to ambush the unsuspecting humans.